1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for connecting a circuit board and an electrical part, to a brake oil pressure control unit and to a method of connecting a circuit board and an electrical part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic control units normally are installed separately in an automotive vehicle. However, consideration has been given to assembling two electronic control units into an integral unit to achieve miniaturization. Some electronic control units are designed to precisely control oil pressure and have a pressure sensor for detecting oil pressure during a brake oil pressure control. In such a case, there is an increasing necessity to connect the pressure sensor with a printed circuit board accommodated in a mating electronic control unit as two electronic control units are assembled into an integral unit. To this end, as diagrammatically shown in FIG. 19, terminals 3a of a pressure sensor 3 are connected fixedly with a printed circuit board 4 by soldering after two electronic control units 1, 2 are assembled.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-159084 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-243056 disclose electronic control units to be installed in automotive vehicles.
An abnormality may occur in one of the electronic control units. In this situation, it is desirable to separate the two electronic control units 1, 2 and to replace only the electronic control unit that has the abnormality. However, the terminals 3a of the pressure sensor 3 are soldered to the printed circuit board 4, and it difficult to detach the two electronic control units 1, 2. Thus, both electronic control units 1, 2 need to be exchanged, which leads to a higher cost.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to realize a low-cost performance by enabling the easy detachment of only either one of two units.